Flügel der freiheit blutete an diesem tag
by KmiKwaii
Summary: "Les ailes de la liberté. Petra n'avait plus ses ailes ; elles étaient rouges et déchirées. Mais de lui ou d'elle, n'était-elle pas la seule à être vraiment libre ?" [Levi x Petra- SPOILER CHAPITRE 30 - épisode 22 ]


Levi avait déjà vu beaucoup de sang couler et savait, avait toujours su, que cela ne cesserai pas. Le sang inondait sa vie et ses souvenirs. Le sang dégoulinait dans ses rêves. Il gangrénait ses pensées, s'immisçait, tiède et poisseux, entre les plis de ses vêtements. Il coagulait dans ses veines. Il semblait capable, à force, d'obstruer sa gorge de caillots secs en y laissant un goût âpre et persistant. Par moments, Levi avait beau laver et relaver sa peau et ses cheveux, c'était comme si le sang continuait de maculer son corps de tâches invisibles et tenaces. Celui de ses ennemis, de ses amis, d'inconnus, parfois même le sien…

Il pensait, malgré tout, avoir apprit à vivre avec.

Il avait tort.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la nausée le gagnait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Levi eu peur.

Il eu peur que quelque chose, un détail, lui fasse, avec l'efficacité d'une gifle, prendre conscience que ce n'était pas encore un de ces cauchemars nébuleux, mêlée de souvenirs et de sentiments refoulés ; peur de comprendre que ce corps désarticulé avait autrefois signifié pour lui autre chose qu'un cadavre de plus dans une grande éclaboussure d'hémoglobine.

Il craignait, par-dessus tout, de devoir mettre un nom sur ces restes sans vie.

Les câbles de son équipement tridimensionnel se tendirent brusquement, lui coupant momentanément le souffle ; mais le temps d'un battement de cil et son entraînement hors du commun reprit machinalement le dessus. Il harponna la branche d'un arbre proche et s'y propulsa : sa trajectoire avait à peine été déviée et personne n'avait pu remarquer le bref instant de flottement dans sa manœuvre.

Sortit de sa léthargie, Levi pu entendre les cris autour de lui, et les frémissements des câbles qui s'étiraient en sifflant dans toutes les directions. Il sentit le vent fouetter son visage et l'odeur âcre de la mort, étroitement mêlée à celle de la forêt, le transpercer de part en part.

Il ne s'accrocha pas longtemps à l'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'une vague vision, et alors ce qu'il redoutait tant arriva. Un simple nom lui vint à l'esprit et le foudroya avec la violence d'un éclair.

_Encore une de ces nuits sans sommeil. Levi, le front appuyé sur ses paumes, accoudé à la table de la grande salle noire et vide, se laissait envahir par la lassitude. Combien encore étaient morts aujourd'hui ?_

_Il ne voulait même plus les compter, ni se rappeler de leurs prénoms. Oublier, juste l'espace d'un instant, et permettre à ses yeux de se fermer sans être envahis de rêves sanglants et déconstruits, sans suite ni sens._

_Un bruit le fit sursauter et il leva le regard ; une silhouette, près de la porte, se détachait dans la pénombre._

_Il la reconnaissait. Il l'avait vu à maintes reprises, tournoyer dans les airs, les câbles de son équipement filant autour d'elle, ses deux épées semant la mort et lacérant la chair comme des prolongement de ses membres. Il se souvenait avoir contemplé avec une pointe de déception ses cheveux dorés, emmêlés et coagulés de taches écarlates. Elle lui avait sourit, une fois ; il l'avait poignardé du regard et s'était détourné._

_La jeune fille s'approcha à pas lents puis, avec cette même lenteur, comme s'il elle craignait - ou espérait ? - qu'il lui adresse la parole, elle s'assit en face de lui. Son teint était pâle. Ses yeux brillaient._

_Ils se scrutèrent un long moment, elle avec cet étrange mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité, lui avec ce visage impassible et austère qu'il abordait toujours. Deux inconnus insomniaques, réunis sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'épiant comme deux animaux sauvages prit en flagrant délit._

_Et alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y attendait, elle éclata en sanglots._

_Levi ne réagit pas, ne fit rien pour la consoler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait et ne voulait pas savoir. S'il avait su son prénom, peut-être qu'il le lui aurait murmuré d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante - mais qui aurait sans doute été dure et froide. Sauf qu'il ignorait comment elle s'appelait. _

_Il resta muet et observa les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Au bout d'un moment indéfini, ses sanglots se calmèrent puis se turent. Elle se leva et partit, les yeux fuyants. _

_Il apprit plus tard qu'elle s'appelait Petra._

Petra.

Un corps mort, démembré, la colonne vertébrale brisée, gisant au pied d'un tronc éclaboussé de rouge, d'où le sang suintait de l'écorce. De grands yeux bleus écarquillés, mornes ; une bouche ouverte dans un cri mort-né, laissant perler un filet d'écume rosée.

Petra.

S'il avait été dans un autre corps que le sien, avait porté un autre nom, un autre insigne, Levi aurait crié son prénom jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque ; mais celui-ci demeura coincé au fond de sa gorge, avec un sanglot et un hurlement de désespoir.

Il regarda la scène avec détachement, presque indifférence.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait, d'une seconde à l'autre, vomir tous ces sentiments plus acides les un que les autres qui affluaient en lui et l'imprégnaient tel du poison ; mais, comme toujours, ses traits demeurèrent d'une neutralité sans égale.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat froid, durement placide, vides de la moindre émotion. Comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Comme s'il n'avait pas de cœur, bien que celui-ci, meurtri, agonisât au fond de sa poitrine.

_- PETRA ! hurla Levi. C'est un déviant ! Ecarte-toi, MAINTENANT !_

_Levi rengaina ses deux épées et se propulsa jusqu'au toit le plus proche, frôlant d'un millimètre la main titanesque qui se tendait vers lui pour l'écraser d'une poigne puissante. Les doigts aussi grands que ses jambes ses refermèrent dans le vide derrière lui. Il atterrit durement sur les tuiles au même moment qu'Eldo qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle._

_- Cette imbécile va finir pas crever une bonne fois pour toute, lâcha Levi avec désinvolture._

_- Je… je vais aller l'aider, articula le soldat avec difficulté, avant de partir d'une quinte de toux._

_Le caporal lui jeta un regard assassin et le frappa en pleine poitrine ; Eldo tomba sur les tuiles, plié en deux._

_- Combien de morts pour l'instant ?!_

_Il leva vers lui des yeux emplis de détermination et de rage contenue._

_- Pas de nouvelles de l'arrière de la formation ; la progression de l'avant et du centre semble avoir été retardée mais ils ne nous ont pas rattrapés. L'avant-gauche, censée longer le mur, a été en partie anéantie, et l'autre moitié s'est retirée vers l'Est. Les équipes de détections ont signalé un déviant il y a moins de dix minutes._

_Il avait débité son discours avec difficulté, la voix tremblante, mais sans baisser le regard._

_- Alors tu ne bouges pas d'ici, assena Levi. Et envoie un fumigène._

_- Noir, Heichou ?_

_- Vert._

_Il fit volte-face, prit son élan et se propulsa jusqu'à la rue. _

_En une fraction de seconde, ses épées se déplièrent et il tournoyait sur lui-même à la rencontre du déviant ; ses lames tranchèrent chair et peau dans une fontaine d'hémoglobine. La créature, devenue folle, se mit à marteler tout autour d'elle de ses énormes poings, soulevant des gerbes de gravas._

_- PETRA ! MET-TOI A COUVERT !_

_La jeune fille détourna le regard une fraction de seconde ; elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer l'immense main qui fonçait droit sur elle. Le cœur de Levi rata un battement._

_Petra évita le membre démesuré en plongeant sur le côté, et alors le jeune homme compris : elle n'avait plus de gaz pour continuer d'évoluer en tridimensionnelle. Mentalement, il la gratifia de tous les jurons qu'il connaissait, et se jeta droit vers la nuque du déviant, le puissant vent lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux._

_Petra essuya d'un revers rageur de la manche le sang qui maculait son visage._

_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._

_Levi ne répondit pas, la transperçant de ses petits yeux inquisiteurs. Elle sourit, et un imperceptible mouvement du coin des lèvres lui échappa malgré lui._

L'ordre de se retirer avait déjà été donné.

Depuis combien de temps, exactement ?

Depuis combien de temps Levi était-il là, prostré sur sa branche, à plusieurs mètres du sol, les yeux fixant un cadavre comme s'ils étaient capables de lui ordonner de bouger ?

Oubliant le danger qui régnait autour de lui, il glissa dans un sifflement de câble et atterrit souplement au sol. Les interstices dans l'épais feuillage de la canopée saupoudraient l'herbe humide de rayons de soleil ; le sang de Petra l'éclaboussait de toutes parts, lui donnant un doux reflet rougeoyant.

Les jambes de Levi se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, agité de violent tremblements. Son corps était glacé, son visage brûlant, ses membres trop lourds.

Assis sur ses talons, il tendit très lentement la main vers la jeune fille immobile. De loin, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle se reposait, adossée au tronc d'un arbre ; mais son corps était tourné dans le mauvais sens, et sa colonne vertébrale, brisée et deux, se contorsionnait dans un angle qui n'était pas naturel. Elle regardait le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts, voilés.

Ses doigts attrapèrent le bord de la veste et il tira doucement dessus ; comme une poupée de chiffon en équilibre précaire, son corps glissa sur le coté et retomba mollement dans l'herbe.

Levi avait mal. Ses sentiments, qu'il avait toujours ravalés au fond de lui, se muaient en une douleur physique lancinante. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, pleurer, déverser un flot de peine et de haine ; tout ce qui en sortit fut un gémissement rauque, moribond.

_Loin d'être handicapé par sa petite taille, le caporal se jucha d'un saut sur la selle de son cheval dans daigner d'utiliser les étriers. Sa monture renâcla lorsqu'il la força à se retourner ; derrière lui le reste de son équipe, plongée dans un silence mortifié, échangeait des regards et des murmures discrets._

_Il aurait pu trouver des paroles encourageantes, leur insuffler un peu de courage, leur dire de garder la tête haute. Il aurait pu leur rappeler qu'ils se battaient pour la liberté. Mais ils savaient déjà tout ça._

_Il ôta sa veste d'une main et la fit claquer dans le vide, pour que tous voient le blason qui y était incrusté._

_- Vous avez tous signé votre arrêt de mort le jour où ces ailes ont poussé dans votre dos, lança-t-il._

_Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui ; le silence se fit plus lourd et pesant que dans un cimetière._

_- Il ne tient qu'à vous de les laissez vous porter le plus loin possible. Essayez de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui. Notre cause a besoin de vous vivants, pas de corps à moitié bouffés._

_Une sorte de calme irréel flottait, et une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra sous les capes, faisant voleter les crinières des montures. Puis, comme au ralenti, un des soldats plaqua son poing droit contre son cœur, l'autre retenant les rênes, et peu à peu les autres l'imitèrent. Un même geste de respect et de détermination mêlés résonna parmi les éclaireurs. _

_Levi leur rendit leur salut. Aucune expression ne transparut sur son visage fermé. Au bout d'un court moment, il fit faire à son cheval une volte-face et les sabots se mirent à claquer sur les pavés tel un grondement de tonnerre._

_Le caporal tira imperceptiblement sur ses rênes et ralentit peu à peu, laissant ses soldats le dépasser un par un au grand galop. _

_- Heichou ! cria l'un d'entre eux par-dessus le vent. Vous ne devriez pas rester au devant de la forma…_

_- Ta gueule, lâcha-t-il._

_Son équipier s'empourpra et éperonna sa monture._

_Levi se déplaça ainsi vers l'arrière de la formation avant de finalement se calquer sur la vitesse du groupe, à la hauteur d'une jeune fille juchée sur un alezan._

_- Un problème, Heichou ? lança Petra d'une voix où perçait la surprise._

_Il la regarda longuement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ses cheveux blonds, désordonnés par le vent, fouettaient son visage rougi par le froid, ses petites mains serrant ses rênes à s'en faire pâlir les jointures._

_Il aimait l'observer à la dérobée. Lorsqu'elle était concentrée, des mimiques se succédaient sur son visage, avec une expressivité qu'il n'avait jamais eu ; elle avait cette façon de lui sourire qui arrivait toujours à fissurer le masque de neutralité qu'il s'était construit. Ca aurait du l'exaspérer… Mais cette fois-ci, en croisant son regard, Levi eu, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, un violent pincement au cœur, et il sentit le poids dans son ventre s'alourdir un peu plus. Il aurait aimé, en reculant dans les rangs, pouvoir constater son absence..._

_- Ne meurs pas, Petra._

_L'espace d'une seconde, ses grand yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise._

_- Vous non plus, Heichou, répondit-elle. _

_Son sourire, cette fois, était pâle et teinté de tristesse._

Levi posa sa paume sur la poitrine de Petra. Pas un mouvement, pas un bruit, tout à l'intérieur était figé. Mort. Un hoquet douloureux lui échappa. Il le savait avant même d'en esquisser le mouvement, et pourtant cette absence de souffle, de pulsation hérissa sa chair et le heurta comme un coup en plein visage. Les poings de Levi se crispèrent. Il baissa la tête, tremblant de tout son corps comme sous l'emprise de la fièvre.

_Levi se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un hurlement, le torse luisant de sueurs froides. Ses draps étaient moites et ses muscles tendus, comme courbaturés. Il avait mal à la tête, mal à la gorge et mal au cœur. Il s'assit dans son lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, forçant sa respiration à se calmer ; mais celle-ci demeura sourde et saccadée._

_Chaque nuit c'était pareil. Il était toujours le dernier à rejoindre sa chambre, espérant qu'en veillant un peu plus tard la fatigue finirait par le terrasser…_

_Mais les carnages, les morts, les cadavres et le sang le poursuivaient même jusqu'ici, à chaque heure du soir à l'aube pour infester son sommeil. Toutes ses craintes qu'il ne laissait jamais paraître, toutes ses pensées, sa rage, sa douleur, ses angoisses, sa rancune qu'il ravalait devant les autres s'entremêlaient pour forger ces visions qui l'empoisonnaient dès qu'il était seul, d'une angoisse irraisonnée et viscérale._

_Le jeune homme enfila en hâte un pantalon et une chemise sans même prendre le temps d'en détacher les boutons, puis se précipita hors de sa chambre où flottaient encore, comme une chape de plomb, les démons de ses terreurs nocturnes._

_Il courut à l'extérieur, ses pieds nus foulant l'herbe glaciale craquante de givre. Sa respiration, toujours haletante, lui brûlait la gorge en soulevant un nuage de buée ; malgré le froid, son corps était chaud et transpirant. Il se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, fermant les yeux. Le froid de l'air, mordant, l'aida peu à peu à oublier les cris d'agonie qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête._

_Il entendit un bruit de course venir à sa rencontre, et un souffle court se rapprocher. Quelqu'un se tint longuement, silencieusement, debout près de lui. Levi baissa la tête, ses doigts se recroquevillant sur la terre dure et gelée, et se retint de déverser un flot d'insultes… _

_- Ca m'arrive aussi, des fois._

_Petra. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit-elle ? Son cœur, qui avait commencé à se calmer, s'affola soudain. Tellement fort qu'il eu peur qu'elle parvienne à entendre ses battements rapides et puissants._

_- De quoi ? finit-il par dire d'un ton cinglant._

_- Pleurer._

_- … Je sais, laissa-t-il tomber avec un reniflement de dédain._

_Il y eu un long silence._

_- Je ne pleure pas._

_Trahi par sa propre voix, faible, tremblante, manquant cruellement de fermeté._

_- Vous ne parlez pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme si vous ne ressentiez rien, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pourtant pour ceux qui meurent, vous avez mal aussi. Pour ceux qui sont blessés vous souffrez aussi. Vous jubilez à chaque victoire, tremblez de peur avant chaque expédition et de rage à chaque défaite. Vous aussi, parfois, il vous arrive de flancher. Alors vous pouvez pleurer._

_Elle attendit un long moment mais il fuyait toujours son regard, emmuré dans un silence buté. Levi l'entendit s'agenouiller tout près._

_- Je continuerai de croire en vous. Alors s'il vous plait, parlez-moi._

_Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux avec force._

_- Personne ne nous entend ?_

_- Non._

_Il perçut dans sa voix une pointe d'espoir, très vite remplacée par un mutisme déçu._

_- Heichou ?_

_Une décharge d'adrénaline le secoua tout entier. Il n'osait toujours pas la regarder._

_- …Levi ?_

_Son cœur s'arrêta de battre le temps d'un souffle, puis se remit brusquement en marche, plus rapide que jamais. Levi se retourna lentement et ficha dans ses yeux bleus un regard brillant d'intensité._

_Elle voulut lui sourire, elle n'en eu pas le temps : il attrapa son visage entre ses mains gelées, agité de violents tremblements, cessant définitivement de respirer. Ses lèvres accaparèrent les siennes._

Il se mordit la lèvre tellement fort que le goût du sang, un goût de rouille, infesta sa bouche.

Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais ses yeux était secs et rouges. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais était brusquement devenu muet ; sa langue était lourde et pâteuse. Agenouillé près du corps de Petra, il se laissa aller en avant, posant doucement sa tête sur son ventre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chemise déchirée de la jeune fille. Machinalement, il approcha la main de son visage et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

_Ce fut un baiser brusque, passionné, furtif. Aussi rapidement qu'il se les étaient appropriées, Levi se détacha de ses lèvres froides. Il se regardèrent longuement, agenouillés dans l'herbe qui scintillait de paillettes de givre. Les joues du jeune homme étaient rouges, sa chair hérissé, ses membres frémissants ; mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid sec de la nuit._

_Petra, dont les yeux bleus débordaient d'émotions, haletait. Elle replaça machinalement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et, saisissant fermement sa manche, l'attira à nouveau vers elle. _

_Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, frissonnant en même temps qu'elle. Ses lèvres, pourvoyeuses d'un souffle chaud et vacillant, glissèrent le long de sa nuque, remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille avant de s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Petra ferma les yeux._

_La main de Levi se posa doucement sur sa hanche et leur bouches se retrouvèrent. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, à la fois doux et fébrile, rempli d'hésitation, d'incompréhension et de désir entremêlés._

D'un geste rageur, Levi se saisit de sa veste et arracha le blason ensanglanté qui en ornait le devant.

_Les ailes de la liberté_. Petra n'avait plus ses ailes ; elles étaient rouges et déchirées. Mais de lui ou d'elle, n'était-elle pas la seule à être vraiment libre ?

Levi avait chassé de ses traits la moindre trace d'une quelconque émotion. Il saisit avec brusquerie le corps de Petra, passant un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux, la tenant négligemment éloignée de lui, comme s'il avait peur de salir son uniforme.

Lancé au triple galop, la progression filait droit vers la silhouette austère du mur Maria qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il n'y avait plus aucune organisation ; tous couraient droit devant, les sabots des chevaux frappant le sol en soulevant des mottes d'herbes.

Des restes de fumigènes noirs fendaient le ciel et les cadavres, dans la carriole, empilés les uns sur les autres comme de vulgaires bûches de bois, tressautaient à chaque imperfection du terrain, comme s'ils avaient encore un reste de vie à l'intérieur de leurs membres raides. Le linceul blanc - taché de sang séché - empêchait de voir leur visages pétrifiés par la mort.

_Il enfoui son visage dans le cou de Petra, ivre de l'odeur de sa peau. Ses bras l'enserrent tel un étau jaloux, et il sent son cœur battre en écho au sien._

_- Petra… murmura-t-il._

_- Oui ? souffla-t-elle._

_- Je…_

_Les mots sont là, brûlants, mais ne semblent pas capable de s'extraire de la bouche qui les a esquissés. _

_Petra sourit - tout du moins Levi croit-il le deviner, et il sourit à son tour._

Un titan courait vers eux à une vitesse hallucinante. Levi entendait fuser autour de lui des cris et des ordres, son nom était psalmodié de toute part, mais il y restait sourd, les yeux obstinément fixés, comme hypnotisés, sur les formes de Petra qu'il devinait sous le linceul sale.

_Sa peau pâle est parcourue d'un frisson et Levi ne peut empêcher son cœur de s'emballer en comprenant que c'est lui qui cause ce sursaut d'adrénaline, lui qui fait frémir sa chair._

_Ses lèvres caressent sa nuque puis s'éclipsent, s'envolent vers son ventre, balayent sa poitrine qu'elles embrassent avec avidité. Leurs mains se cherchent, se trouvent, leurs doigts s'emmêlent…_

_Dans un coin de la pièce gisent, abandonnées, deux vestes sombres où sont incrustés leurs ailes._

- IL NOUS RATTRAPE ! Si nous n'avançons pas plus vite, il sera sur nous !

- Je vais attirer son attention, hurla un autre soldat, puis tu…

- Non.

Le ton de Levi, inflexible, les fit taire d'un seul coup ; derrière eux les pas du titan faisaient trembler la terre comme autant de séismes. Les chevaux piaffaient, conscients du danger.

- Contentez-vous d'abandonner les corps.

_Levi se réveille en sursaut, et des pans de rêve filent devant ses yeux en manque de sommeil. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, tremblant, sans oser fermer les yeux, de peur que ne reviennent ses démons nocturnes…_

_Une main tiède et douce effleure son torse jusqu'à son cœur, lui arrachant un sursaut ; une autre se glisse dans ses cheveux. Il sent un souffle léger se poser au creux de son oreille._

- Beaucoup de corps ont déjà été abandonnés derrière par le passé. Faites ce que je vous dis.

Le soldat ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Levi ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ils ne signifient plus rien pour nous.

_Chaque fois qu'il la croise, elle lui adresse ce sourire fugace, complice._

_Chaque fois Levi doit se faire violence pour lui répondre par une royale indifférence._

_Car au fond de lui, l'adrénaline irrigue la moindre de ses veines et une vague de feu s'y propage. Il attend alors, avec son détachement méprisant habituel, que le soir tombe enfin._

_Il ne craint plus la nuit ; elle est devenue le réceptacle où déverser tous ses sentiments retenus prisonniers._

- On ne va pas faire ça ! On ne peut pas faire ça !

Des protestations fusaient mais Levi s'en moquait. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le corps sans vie de Petra, balloté sur le dessus de la charrette.

- Merde, gémit-il entre ses dents.

Sa vue lui était de plus en plus insupportable.

_" Je t'aime " lui avait-elle dit une fois._

- JETEZ-LES !

Les deux soldats, des larmes courant sur leurs joues, déverrouillèrent la charnière qui retenait le battant arrière de la charrette. Mû par un même mouvement, comme pressés de retrouver leur liberté, les corps roulèrent et glissèrent jusqu'au sol. Leur vitesse les fit s'élever une dernière fois avant de s'écraser puis d'être piétinés par la course avide d'un titan au sourire cruel.

Levi regarda, imperturbable, le linceul se dérouler lentement et les cheveux blonds de Petra luire furtivement dans le soleil d'un éclat doré.

Ses yeux demeurèrent vides d'émotions alors qu'il voyait éclater en mille lambeaux de chair et d'os ce corps qui, à une autre époque, dans un autre monde paraissait-il, avait su réveiller en lui un torrent de sentiments inconnus.

Ce corps qui autrefois avait été la cause de tant de désir.

Ce corps qui autrefois avait signifié bien plus qu'un simple nom.

Ce corps qui autrefois l'avait guéri et qui maintenant le torturait.

Ce corps qui autrefois lui avait appartenu.

Ce corps qui, autrefois, avait eu des ailes.


End file.
